Haou Aesiri
Biography Early Life Haou was born on 30 Lotorion 3439 in Selea Temar to Queen Freya. He was the youngest of five children. He was eight when his mother died of tuberculosis. He started writing his journals shortly after his sister took the throne. His other hobbies included fighting with his brother Reoul and collecting leaves. Early Military Career Haou entered the Pandoran military under the assumed name Sof Gaelt at the age of 19 after running away from the castle a year earlier. He fought in the War of the Roses from 3461-3469. He rose to the rank of Major sefgari before his brothers Reoul and Tobias found him. Despite his deceit, Haou received an honorable discharge from the Pandoran military in 3473 and returned to the Selea Republic two months later. Middle Military Career Haou joined the Selean military under the rank of Captain (deigari) in the fall of 3474. He managed the 3rd Artillery Platoon, and he was promoted to Brigadier General in 3493. Meir Almarche Haou met Meir Almarche at a dinner hosted by Lacus for representatives from the Sina Clan. The two began a sort of on-again-off-again relationship over the next five years. As relations between the Selea government and Sina Clan improved, Meir spent more time in Selea Temar. Despite the nearly 210 year difference in age between them, the two developed a strong relationship. A rough patch occurred in 3673 when Meir agreed to sire a litter with another Lycan in the Sina Clan, but the pair recovered. Unification Wars Both Meir and Haou participated in the Unification Wars between 3692 and 3697. Haou was promoted to Field General of the Fifth Field Army, while Meir served as Brigadier General under him. The pair participated in most of the major battles during all three wars. Haou was injured in the Second Battle of Geis Talem. He was unable to participate in the Battle for Hael Desve Gaen, and he received the news of Meir's capture in the hospital. He convinced Rivaa Falet to accompany him on a renegade rescue mission, but Meir had already died by the time they reached the capital of the Lios Federation. Both Haou and Rivaa were severely injured before being rescued by Reoul. After the Unification Wars, Haou retired from the military and disappeared. Post-Unification Haou joined the Sina Clan in 3703. He met Luce Almarche in Capal City in 3715. He stayed with the Sina Clan until 824. He became a Wanderer in 3902. He cared for his great-niece Altēra Aesiri from 4232 to 4394. Later Years and Death Haou resurfaced in 394 FW at the outbreak of war between Selea Temar and Haven Bastion. He participated shortly in the Battle of Greva Forest, driving both armies back. He met the young revari Niö Rōchē, who had been critically injured during the battle. Haou agreed to allow Niö to drink his blood to recover. Haou committed suicide by casting a spell that freed Niö from the revari bloodlust. Children Haou was bisexual, but he actively searched out reincarnations of Meir. It was during one of these reincarnations that he had twin daughters, Eana and Gena. The descendants of Haou tend to lead quiet lives and serve as a cadet branch to the Selean Royal Family. See Also Haou's Royal Ring Category:Materia